Morning Light
by Katherine Austen
Summary: [Peter x Niki] Fluffy oneshot surrounding Peter, Niki and their baby. Written under a baby prompt for the pairing.


She was born on a Thursday morning, six pounds, twelve ounces and a head full of dark hair. Most days, he still couldn't believe she existed. Had someone come from the future and told him he would father a blue eyed baby girl fourteen months after his volatile state nearly left New York City in ruins, he would have laughed. He would have shaken his head in disbelief and perhaps even stated that the informant was joking. Having a child of his own seemed far more shocking then revelations of saving cheerleaders or learning how to stop an exploding man (even if it was himself). Yet, there she was, her cupid bow lips suckling through her slumber and he couldn't help but wonder what she saw in her dreams. When she was born his nightmares subsided and it felt as if he himself had been born into a whole new world.

He wasn't planning on falling in love either. Especially twice. Their destinies intertwined on a foggy fall morning when they crossed paths yet again and forged a new one together. She saved him, and not just literally. She mended the pieces of a broken man and in the process, he fixed her. They both existed in seemingly endless guilt; he was pained by the supposed loss of his brother and she by the death of her husband. They both blamed themselves for their losses but in each other they found solace and together they overcame. He made her feel like she was worth a damn and she made him realize he was much stronger than he was ever given credit. Their first kiss was simple and sweet, not at all awkward or forced. It felt right, as if their lips were made for each other and as time progressed their fingers locked any moment they could and their lips met with a passion that could not be contained. The first time they slept together it was as if they were the only two people in the universe and the moment was theirs to treasure. He knew then that he loved her and as she closed her eyes to sleep he whispered I love you slow and sweet like honey. She had never felt more beautiful in her life when she opened her eyes to his shy smile and innocent eyes.

They hadn't even discussed the possibility of children when she found out she was pregnant. He kept an eye on her son and his own niece but that was the extent of his paternal outreach. She cried and squeezed his hand until her knuckles went white and he felt her fear. It was easily assumed that their child would be special and neither of them wanted the baby to become a science project. He saw the fear in her eyes and embraced her. He didn't want to overwhelm her and state his true feelings...he was overjoyed and ecstatic, albeit nervous and terrified. She wanted things simple and relaxed. He wasn't going to argue it because he wasn't the one giving birth. Though he felt things would be safer in a hospital environment, Allegra Marie Petrelli made her way into the world in their bathtub, witnessed by a soft voiced midwife, her older brother and her overjoyed parents. She didn't cry at first. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in her blurred view of her new life. Her blue eyes shifted, searching and locking on her mother's face. She finally cried when the midwife stole her for a brief moment to weigh her and verify that everything was alright.

Ten tiny toes, ten tiny fingers, her eyes, his hair, her mouth and his ears... She was perfection in a seven pound physical manifestation of their love. He marveled at how small and light she was as he held her close to his heart. Her low wail ceased as she was soothed by her father's presence. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger as soon as their eyes locked and he knew he would give her the world or die trying. He lifted her to kiss the bridge of her nose and kept her calm as the midwife assisted his fiancé and helped her back into the bedroom to relax. He sat down on one side of the bed, her son on the other and then he gently placed the baby girl into her arms and was overcome with pride and raw emotion. They couldn't agree on a name before she was born. Nothing seemed to click into place and they racked their brains, dreading her due date because they feared she'd be nameless for life. When he saw her, it came to his mind and he figured it was for a reason.

"Allegra?" He half suggested, half stated.

"Allegra," she agreed, tracing the newborn's soft, pink cheek with her fingertip.

She was an easy baby. She rarely fussed, only when she was hungry or in need of a change but majority of the time she just quietly observed the world around her and filled her parent's lives with light. He watched her eyes flutter open and she mewled like a tiny kitten as she stretched her arms and the then yawned, curling her legs up to her chest. He leaned down to look into her eyes and offer her a smile and soon enough she gave her own sweet gummy smile in return. He cooed to her as he changed her and tickled her toes. He scooped her up and slowly creeped out of the room, careful not to wake her sleeping mother.

"You're not hungry?" He asked the wide eyed baby girl in his arms as he sat down on the couch and turned on Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey Peter," Micah said as he emerged from the kitchen with a breakfast bar in hand. "Mom still sleeping?"

Peter gave a nod, "Yeah, Ally and I figured she needed to sleep in for once."

"Good idea," Micah nodded in agreement as he plopped down on the couch next to Peter. His father's death had not been easy on him, but he saw something special between his mother and Peter and he accepted it. He knew his mother deserved happiness and that his father wouldn't have wanted her to grieve alone either. He finished off his bar and then made faces at his infant sister, tickling her tummy and causing her to erupt in a fit of contagious giggles.

Even with the opportunity given to her, Niki could not sleep in and Peter lifted his head to find her leaning against the doorway with a smile.

"So much for the sleeping in thing," Peter chuckled.

"You know I have a hard time sleeping without you," Niki said softly as Micah made gagging sounds to mock them.

Niki smirked at her son before placing a kiss on his forehead and tousling his curly locks. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said warmly.

"I put the coffee on," Micah nodded. "Decaf."

"My handsome men are too good to me," Niki beamed as she sat down on the opposite side of Peter, peeking over his shoulder as he shifted Allegra into his other arm to look at her mother.

"Hello angel," Niki said as she studied her daughters face. Allegra was staring at her fist with intense concentration and Niki couldn't help but laugh.

They had both struggled with the concept of perfection and fulfilling other individuals own definition and expectations. They found that their perfection was simple, Saturday mornings on the couch together just existing in their familiar bliss. They had both lost, over and over again...only to be found again in each other's loving gazes. There in the morning light, she rested her head on his shoulder and they knew that two wrongs could make a right.

_fin._


End file.
